Conociendo a Lily Evans
by Lianerys
Summary: Serie de viñetas en las que Sirius conoce a Lily a través de sus amigos los merodeadores. No hay mejor forma de conquistar a un tipo duro que ganándose el respeto de sus amigos.
1. Soledad

**Hola Lectores/as!. Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un Sirius/Lily, a pesar que soy defensora de las parejas canon de HP tengo debilidad por este par, más bien por Sirius pero quien no ¿verdad? :). Espero que les guste y dejen algun comentario. Gracias.**

**Conociendo a Lily Evans**

_Soledad_

_¡Cruciatus!_

La pelirroja detuvo sus pasos sobre la nieve crujiente al tiempo que volteaba su mirada en dirección al bosque prohibido.

-¿Qué ocurre Lily? – dijo su amiga Sarah al notar como detenía sus pasos.

-¿No has oído eso? – Volvió a dirigir sus ojos en la misma dirección-. Era como…

-Seguro que fue el viento, tranquila mujer. Está cayendo una buena tormenta de nieve – frotó ambas manos para conseguir entrar en calor-. Ya era hora de tener vacaciones navideñas, estoy deseando llegar a casa, ¿tu, no?

-¿Eh? , Ah, sí claro.

-Vamos pronto a la estación que ya vamos tarde.

-Sí. Adelántate Sarah. Yo me he olvidado uno de los regalos en mi habitación.

-¿Doña orden olvidando algo? – Se burló – Está bien, nos vemos allí, pero date prisa.

_En el bosque prohibido..._

-Me parece que voy ganando Bob, esta vez he hecho que hasta le sangre el hocico.

-De eso nada. Gana quien consiga darle el golpe de gracia. ¡Cruciatus! – gritó con rabia mientras la maldición impactaba sobre el cuerpo agonizante de un perro negro oscuro como la noche.

-Dios, esto es lo que nos deberían enseñar en defensa contra las artes oscuras y no esos hechizos de párvulos. Mira como aun enseña los dientes. Yo te enseñare quien manda aquí, estúpido perro. . ¡Cru…!.

-¡Petrificus Totalis! – Lily giro hacia su otro oponente antes que pudiera reaccionar - ¡Expelliarmus!. ¡ Aunque huyas Bob, tú y John tendrán que responder de esto ante el director! Malditos Slytherins – volteó a mirar al perro que aullaba de dolor revolcándose incontroladamente.

-Shhh…tranquilo…se han ido ya – Lily le presentó su mano de forma amistosa, pero lejos de calmarse, le lanzó varios ladridos intimidatorios. Entonces se percató a que se debía.

-Oh, lo siento – retrocedió dejándole un poco de espacio y mirando la varita en su mano la escondió en el bolsillo de su abrigo-. ¿Ves? Ya está. No tienes que temerme. Yo nunca te haría daño – volvió a acercarse dejando que oliera sus manos. El perro por su lado, se puso en pie con dificultad, restregando con su nariz los dedos de ella. Lily tomó entre sus manos su cabeza y lo examinó con cuidado-. Creo que esas bestias no te han llegado a dañar gravemente pero para estar seguros debería dejar que te viera Hagrid.

El perro se soltó retrocediendo violentamente y aulló.

-Está bien, está bien. Ya veo que eres un muchacho grande y te puedes cuidar sólo.

Como única respuesta se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros alzando su pecho y el hocico con orgullo. A Lily le fue imposible esconder una sonrisa al verlo. Era extraño. Realmente extraño, parecía como si entendiera exactamente lo que hacía y lo que decía. De pronto el sonido lejano de la llamada del tren la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Debía partir de inmediato pero una sensación extraña la recorrió por dentro. Hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo para encontrar al perro observándola con atención. Sus ojos eran de un gris que le recordaba a una tormenta a punto de estallar, tan nostálgica y temida pero al mismo tiempo con ese poder hipnotizante que te impide apartar la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa ojos tristes? Tú tampoco tienes casa a donde ir.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo dejando caer sobre la nieve helada una carta de su hermana menor y el recuerdo de las únicas dos palabras que contenía: _No vuelvas_.

Si ella supiera…

En un solo día a Sirius le pasó las dos cosas más increíbles de su vida. Deberle la vida a Lily Evans, la chica más insoportable y estirada de todo Hogwarts, y para más inri además compartir en estos momentos un mismo sentimiento. Sí. No quería volver a su casa. No era un dulce hogar familiar sino todo lo contrario. Además se habían esmerado en que se percatara que no era un miembro bien recibido por no estar a la altura del apellido Black. Perfecto. Al contrario de lo que se piensa o se dice, tu sí que puedes elegir a tu familia, y esa era en estos momentos tanto Hogwarts como los Merodeadores. Aquí me sentía en casa y nadie me lo iba a arrebatar.

Pero entonces estaba ella. No la conocía lo suficiente. Aparte de los piropos de cursilería barata de James sobre ella, era prácticamente una desconocida. ¿Qué razones tendría ella para no querer volver a su casa en navidades?

-Vamos – dijo Lily indicando con la cabeza el colegio. Era extraño verla con esa mirada tan dulce cuando lo más bonito que podías sacarle en un día bueno era _Muérete Black._

-Por suerte hoy abra poca vigilancia. ¿Sabes? no estoy acostumbrada a romper las normas, me juego una expulsión por ti – volvió a mirarle directamente a los ojos – Me la debes.


	2. Valor

**Conociendo a Lily Evans**

_Valor_

-Sirius no – Peter se interpuso apoyando las manos en el pecho de su amigo – Déjalo, no vale la pena.

-¿No tienes dignidad? El estúpido de Malfoy se ríe en tu cara y tú te quedas de brazos cruzados. Si tú no piensas hacerlo lo haré yo. No pienso dejar a nadie que haga daño a los míos.

-Que conmovedora escena – dijo con ironía Lucius apretando la empuñadura de su inseparable bastón de plata – No se por cual decantarme. Por el pobre Pettigrew, repudiado, sin una triste chocolatina de San Valentín o más bien en el papel de novia en apuros de la oveja negra de los Black. ¿Q_ué diría tu madre si te viera_? ¿Eh? Black. Juntándote con la escoria de sangre maga.

-Te voy a cerrar la puta boca ahora. A la mierda si me expulsan. Apártate Peter.

-No, Sirius escucha…

-¡He dicho que te apartes!

-Si Pettigrew, vete a esconder como siempre haces debajo de las faldas de tu otro amigo brabucón. La ovejita tiene los minutos contados conmigo. Voy a ahorrarle el trabajo sucio a su familia.

-Patético.

Desde el fondo de la clase se hizo el silencio, todos se giraron a observar de donde procedía aquella voz. Sentada como siempre en la primera fila, Lily Evans estaba enfrascada en las páginas del libro, casi mimetizada con el escritorio.

-¿Has dicho algo Evans? – Lucius se dirigió hacia la pelirroja en un tono más que amenazador pero la chica ni se dignó a levantar la mirada hacia él ignorándolo por completo, lo que le enfureció todavía más -. No me estás contestando, pero lo harás – levantó la barbilla de Lily con la empuñadora del bastón.- ¿Qué me has llamado?

-A-PAR-TA-TE – le dijo al tiempo que le empujaba el bastón con desprecio – Me haces sombra.

-Déjala – intervino de pronto Peter desde el fondo alzando tímidamente la voz – Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

¿Estoy soñando? ¿Ese es el mismo Peter que conozco desde los doce años? ¿El que huye de un enfrentamiento directo como si fuera la más letal de las alergias? Y encima de todos los momentos posibles ha escogido este para hacerse el valiente. Mala elección. Solo hay que mirarla con esos aires de autosuficiencia. No quiere la ayuda de nadie. Casi parece odiar el mismo aire que los demás.

-Hazme un favor, piérdete Pettigrew.

¿Lo ves? La hombría de un hombre destruida en cero coma segundos. Primera víctima. Todo un reto. Aunque he de admitir por otro lado que pocos tienen las suficientes agallas para toserle a Malfoy. Le está sacando de sus casillas sin esfuerzo alguno mientras se relame con gusto al dominar la situación. No sé qué lo hace, pero no puedo evitar sonreír al ver como frunce el ceño de esa manera tan infantil y encantadora al mismo tiempo.

-Odio repetir las cosas dos veces. Pero si vas a seguir insistiendo y molestándome en mi hora de estudio - dejo escapar un suspiro frustrante y se levantó de la silla para encararlo-. Tengo un dilema Malfoy, quizás tu puedas ayudarme a resolverlo. Hay dos tipos- se paseó alrededor de él - Uno carece de… – miro hacia Peter antes de proseguir y algo hizo un cambio fugaz en su expresión -… muchas cosas. Vive demasiado a la sombra de sus amigos lo que le hace ser invisible a los demás y no mostrarse tal como es. El otro en cambio – se paró en seco delante de Malfoy – trata al resto como inferiores valiéndose de la errónea creencia de que un apellido hace a una persona y no sus actos por sí solo. Esta solo – dio un paso hasta colocarse a su lado – Completamente Solo – le susurró bajo al oído – Y lo sabe – volvió a alzar la voz para la audiencia ahí concentrada –. Por eso te pregunto a ti ¿Quién sería el más patético a tu modo de ver? ¿Aquel que no recibe ningún chocolate de San Valentín?, o más bien, ¿Aquel que pensando que nadie lo ve, ni siquiera la prefecta de turno de esa mañana – hizo una pausa dejando entrever una sonrisa socarrona - convoca un hechizo para llenar su cesto vacío de chocolatinas?

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la clase

-Lo sé – Lily le propino unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de marchar por la puerta – Te dejo pensando en ello.


End file.
